As people need electronic products with higher speed and higher accuracy, the cycle time of the strobe/trigger signal of related digital electronic circuits is as a low as nanosecond, which causes many new problems in signal processing.
One of the problems relates to a cable connected between different subsystems. Since the lengths of the cable between different subsystems are different, the impedance between different subsystems cannot be matched with one another. The related digital electronic circuits cannot be designed to adapt to different situations, so ring phenomena will happen at falling/rising edges of the strobe/trigger signals.
As shown in FIG. 1, showing a strobe signal as an example, DATA 4 is generally transferred at the falling edge 2 of STROBE 1. The falling edge 2 will trigger related digital electronic gates for data transmission, and the rising edge 3 of STROBE 1 can also be used to trigger the next data transmission or to end up with the previous data transmission.
If ring phenomena happen at falling/rising edges 2, 3 of STROBE 1, as shown in FIG. 2, the oscillation of STROBE 1 will cause the related electronic gates to open/close rapidly, and result in many errors and confusions of the data transmission.
The prior art solution to the ring effect of electronic circuits usually uses analog devices, including elements such as resistors and capacitors, for impedance matching, but such analog method can not be employed in high speed digital electronic circuits, due to the fact that the lengths between different subsystems are different.